Three Small Words
by Spiral-Fishcake
Summary: My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I go to Konaha High School, my life's good, I have friends and I have been adopted into a family who love me. Well that's how it was until about a month ago, then it all disappeared with three words
1. Chapter 1

So I re-did this chapter because my spelling and grammar sucked and It probably still sucks. Also I changed it because I didn't like the direction the fanfiction was going in. So for me to be able to change the plot I had the change this chapter XD

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Three Small Words - Chapter One<strong>

I typed the words slowly in to my status box 'I AM GAY'. Hesitantly I clicked post. For every trailing second that past I regretted the decision more and more. 'I shouldn't have done that' I kept thinking. Maybe it was the wrong time to tell everyone, I mean I had only just got my life back on track and settling in to my new home with my new family and things are finally making sense for me. No, no everything is going to be fine. I checked my Facebook page hoping that nobody had seen it yet.

Three minutes had passed since I posted the possibly life changing status. _Ten likes already WTF. _I thought to myself, wondering who the ten were. _Wait a minute. What? One comment! _I held my breath and clicked. It read 'fuck off you were gay all this time and we let you bother with us not even knowing WHAT you are, you're disgusting. Don't even try and talk to any one of us at school tomorrow. In fact don't even bother coming in, if you do be prepared to suffer!' Inuzuka Kiba. He's supposed to be my best friend. How can he just turn on me like that? One lone tear escaped from my eye, travelled down my cheek and dropped on to my keyboard. After that one comment they all seemed to join in. 'OMG we've been getting changed in front of you in P.E. and everything, he's probably had his dirty, weirdo eyes all over us' 'err I hope he doesn't fancy me' 'lol same'

With every comment came a new tear, and with every tear more pain and heart ache, as my once new and perfect world seemed to collapse around me. They just kept coming and they were mainly from the people I thought would support me the most, but obviously not. I thought that no one liked me until this comment came up 'Naruto, ignore everyone I'm really proud of you and respect you for having the courage to tell people. I know I don't' I looked to see who it was from._ No name just a dot and no picture. WTF. Who doesn't have a name on face book? Great now this is going to play on my mind until I find out whom it is. As if I didn't already have enough on mind. It must be a guy; he practically just admitted he was gay. But who is HE?_ After this comment a couple of the girls I bothered with in school started to stick up for me too. Sakaura, Hinata, Ino and even Tenten. Though I don't really talk to Tenten that often because she's in the year above me but she seems nice. Only problem was her boyfriend is a total A-grade ass hole and has way to much control over her. So I wasn't surprised that her comment disappeared after Neji commented 'Tenten do NOT talk to that fag.' Apart from that it is nice to see that I still have some of my original friends. However the only positive comment that stands out for me at the moment is the anonymous one.

…...

I didn't sleep much that night. My brain had on gone in to over drive, replying every single comment over and over again, the anonymous one popping up frequently. I wanted to find out who wrote it and that was the only thing that willed me to go to school the next day.

…...

I woke to the sound of 'perfect by p!nk' (which is my favourite song at the moment) just like every other morning. But this isn't every other morning. I know today is going to be terrible, I can feel it in the pit of my tummy. I always know something bad is going to happen when I get this feeling. I forced myself out of bed, got dressed slowly (not wanting to rush what little time I have left of normality) and walked to the bathroom. Everyone else was still asleep so I was careful not to make too much noise. As my dad gets angry if someone wakes him up and that is not a pretty site.

Whilst having a toilet, I used my phone to check Facebook the comments had reached 60 and the likes 80. I scrolled through the comments trying to find THE ONE just to make sure that there was no name and my tear filled eyes weren't deceiving me. I finally found it the 49th comment. "Yep there is defiantly no name. Just one small dot" I said only to myself. After having a toilet, I washed the sleep away from my face and looked into the mirror telling myself "Naruto, whatever happens to day I want you to keep reminding yourself that this was your idea and if people can't accept the real you then you're wasting your time. Oh and try not to trip over when you're running away from the bullies" now my hands started to shake as I thought about all the horrible things people had said they would do to me even if I so much as glanced at them slightly. "My god, look at yourself. You're a nervous wreck" I splashed another hand full of cold water in my face and took a deep breath "calm down and get yourself together"

With that, I left the bathroom, grabbed my bag from the living room and left for the school bus. I already knew that today it would me in the loner seat at the front of the bus. Instead of the usual braced face loser that sat there every day (no offence to people with braces). As I sat down in my new seat I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

Oh great it's already starting.

I picked up the thing that hit me, it was a crumpled up piece of paper and opened it to see if they had taken the time and effort to write me a message. They had. It read 'fuck off gay boy! I thought I told you NOT to come to school today' I sighed, ripped it up and shoved it under the seat. Then something else hit me in the back of the head, again, yet another piece of crumpled up paper. This time it read 'you better watch your back when you get off this bus. I'll give you a 10 second head start' this time he had drew a very graphic stick drawing of what he was going to do to me. Fucking hell, I'm going to have to leg it if I'm going to get away from him and into the safety of the class room. Kiba is the fastest kid in this school. FUCK! Oh well I'm just going to have to try…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed it!<em> **

_**R&R **_

_**xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hay so i forgot to do this on the first chapter so I'm going to do on this one**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto however Naruto does own my life! ;]

**Warning**: bad language and OOC characters but not to OOC if you know what i mean

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes in this because I'm dyslexic and have relied on spell cheek most of the time so please don't hate me XD

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Three small words <strong>**chapter 2**

Suddenly the school bus came to a stop. We had arrived. _Grate!_ I reached down, grabbed my bag and flung it over my solder, as I did this action the doors to the bus creaked open. I hurried down the steps and out in to the fresh air, everyone's attention was on me. _Yay!_ Loud whispers that I was probably meant to hear surrounded me. _Even more yay!_ _Wait wasn't I supposed to be doing something? Oh yeah. Running._

Students parted like the red sea as I crossed the too long, stretch of lawn in front of the big white heap of buildings known as Konaha High School. I just put my head down and quickened my pace, knowing that soon my ten second head start would have ran out.

I was nearly at the doors to the school when a small hand reached out, grabbed my solder and spun me around. _Sakura?_

"Hay, where do you think you're rushing off to? Even if the guys are being asses to you it doesn't mean you don't still have us." I glanced over Sakura's solder to see how much time I had left. _Shit! Kiba's closing in._

"That's really nice of you Sakura. But I'm about to get my ass kicked by toughs guys so I really do have to go" I yelled as I ran towards the school doors and

I looked back just in time to see Sakura stopping Kiba in his tracks.

"Kiba, why are you being such an asshole towards Naruto? He's done absolutely nothing wrong!" the pinket yelled in to his face. Kiba glared at her with hate filled eyes.

"Stay out of this" he replied through gritted teeth. He shoved past the small girl. Continuing down his destructive path and it lead straight to me. I forced myself to keep moving, though even if I did get away from him he still had the rest of the day and school year. Plus the fact that I've got my first two lessons with him. I turned a corner, finding myself by one of the schools many cleaning supply cupboard. _Guess I'll jest hide out in here until the bell goes for registration. _

2hrs had passed since Kiba had ran straight past the cupboard. I had ended up staying there for registration, first and half of second lesson sat on a large bucket towards the back of the small room. Reading the ingredients on the back of the unending supply of cleaning products stacked up on the shelves to pass the time. _What could they possibly use all this stuff for? _Just then a shadow under the door frame caught my attention._ What if that's Kiba. Even though everyone's supposed to be in lessons right now but what if he's asked to go to the toilet and snuck off to look for me instead. Does he really want to hurt me that bad? I mean I haven't even done anything that bad. I just told everyone who I really am I mean I can't just hide from it for the rest of my life. Why do people have to fight against what they don't understand or like. _The door handle started to move down slowly and as it did my breathing quickened and I could hear my heart in ears. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. _The door swung open and my heart stopped.

Standing in the door way was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life. His skin was pale white and his face was flawless not even a single spot witch is strange since he was so obviously a teenager but whatever I'm not complaining. His eyes were pitch black and his hair was the same black but had hints of electric blue running through it. His fringe hung just over his eye brows with long peace's hanging either side of his face framing it perfectly and the back was stuck up in the style of a ducks but.

"um, are you ok?" he asked tilting his head to the side and looking at me closer, "hello?" he said waving his hand in front of my face. It wasn't in till then that I realised that I was sat there with my mouth hanging open mimicking a gold fish.

"Oh gosh, sorry spaced out there for a couple of minutes" _oh god he must think I'm a freak now. Sat in a cleaning cupboard day dreaming. Even I think I'm weird so he must definitely think I am._

"I kind of gathered that," he replied nodding "you haven't seen a big bucket of sand around here have you?"

"Sand?" why would he need sand?

"Yeah. I need some for the art project I'm working on" _he's an artist!_ I sweeked, inwardly. _Naruto pull yourself together your acting like a yaoi fan girl when she sees a seen in her favourite anime that even shows a tiny bit of her favourite boyXboy paring_ (A/N: witch is totally me lol ;])

"I think I've seen some around here somewhere" _now where did I see it oh year duh "_I think that might actually be sat on it" I bent down, my head between my legs and read the label upside-down. "yep," I said siting up straight feeling a little light headed from all the blood rushing to my head "I'll jest move over here out of the way" I announced shuffling over to the other side of the cramped room.

"Thanks" he mumbled walking forward "hay aren't you that Naruto kid everyone's talking about?"

"Depends on whether your one of those homophobic bastards" _please don't be._

"No I'm totally fine with it. My older brothers gay. So yeah" _thank god _"by the way I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm in year 11" he informed me as he reached down opening the bucket and scooping some into a small plastic bag.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm in year 10 and yes I am the one everyone's talking about. Unfortunately" as I said this Sasuke clicked the lid back into place and straightened up.

"well don't worry Uzumaki Naruto" he said walking towards the door, grabbing the handle and spinning around to face me "it'll soon blow over" and with that he winked at me and pulled the door shut. _I hope so._

Once again I was left alone in the small cleaning supply cupboard with my thoughts and the subject of those thoughts: **Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading <strong>

**don't forget R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto however Naruto does own my life! ;]

**Warning**: bad language and OOC characters but not to OOC if you know what i mean

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes in this because I'm dyslexic and have relied on spell cheek most of the time so please don't hate me XD And also any views listed in this fanfic are not mine. One of my best friends is gay and he's one of the most awesome people I've had the pleasure of knowing XD

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Three small words chapter 3<strong>

**Lunch Time**

After spending break time explaining why I was not in lessons. 'Family problems'. They didn't have to know I was in a cupboard hiding away from a homophobic psycho who wants to kill me for being gay. That would only land me in shit for skipping lessons without a 'valid' reason. Third and fourth lessons were boring old English and maths. I don't mind English because I'm quite good at it but me and math big no no. Let's just say I'm currently on an F and it's not going up or down.

It was now lunch time and I was just making my way into the canteen. Only to be grabbed by Chouji and Shikamaru, carried back of the canteen and out to the back of the school. Where there were no windows, no teachers, a massive crowd of people and standing in the middle of his crowd with an evil grin across his face was Kiba. _Oh grate! I knew he would catch up to me sooner or later._

"So, thought you could spend your whole life hiding did you?" Kiba called across to me as I was still being carried towards him.

"He shouldn't have to" Sakura stepped out from the crowd "this isn't right and you know it."

"Sakura, what have I told you about getting involved?" he replied turning to face her. Giving her a glare that made the girl shiver and look away "stop butting in its none of your business." He added through gritted teeth. Sakura backed down and looked at me with tear filled eyes and an expression that said 'I'm really sorry' before turning around and running away from the seen. I turned my attention back to Kiba. At this point Chouji and Shikamaru had put me down in front of him and the circle had closed around us.

I knew what was coming I was about to get my ass kicked in front of all these people. _I'm may as well just sit back and take it._

"Just do it already" I shouted looking Kiba right in the eye.

"Oh come on Naruto, don't you want to mess around a bit first?" he asked closing the gap.

"No! Just get it over with" I snapped

"As you wish." With that he lifted up his right hand, pulled it back and smashed down on my nose. I fell to my knees, blood dripping from it.

"Get up!" Kiba growled grabbing my neck and picking me up. Kiba was strong my legs were barely touching the floor and my hands were dangling at my sides. _Like I said I was just going to sit back and take it. _Kiba attacked my stomach next, cutting off my breathing and winding me. I dropped to the floor, once again only time I was on my back gasping for breath. Then I felt a jabbing pain in my side as Kiba started to kick me. By now I was curled up in a ball, crying and aching all over.

"You know what I'm done with you" Kiba announced "for today anyway" he finished "let this be a warning for the rest of you" he said addressing the crowd then looking back down at me "nasty little homo" before he left with the rest of the group he kicked me once more and spat in my face. "I'll see you tomorrow" with that he was gone and I was left alone, battered, broken and crying.

Ten minutes had past and I was still in the same position but I had stopped crying now.

"Naruto?" _wait, was that Sakura?_ "Naruto, are you ok?" she asked crouching down in front of me. I shook my head and tears started to fall again. "I'm so sorry I tried to stop him. I'm so, so sorry"

"Sakura" I choked out "stop apologising. It's not your fault. It's got nothing to do with you"

"I know but I hate seeing you like this. Your one of my best friends and after everything that's happened to you I just don't think you deserve it. It hurts me to see you like this." Now Sakaura was crying "come on I'm taking you to see the nurse and then we're reporting Kiba to the head teacher"

"No! I….just…ouch….want to go home" I said siting up.

"But Naruto you can't let him get aw….."

"I have to" I replied cutting her off "if I go and tell someone, the outcome is just going to be worse for me" I tried to get up but felt a sharp pain up my side and fell straight back down.

"Well at least let me look at you, I have training. Where does it hurt the most?" she asked leaning closer.

"Um, my nose and ribs, I guess" I said pointing at my face and right side.

"I just need to check if any things broke. This might hurt a bit, ok?" she warned me reaching out to touch my nose. I nodded in reply. She gently rubbed two fingers down the length of my nose.

"Ouch" I said with a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry! Well, it's not swollen and it doesn't seem to be out of shape. So it's not broken but it is going to bruise quite badly"

"Oh? That's good then, but what about my ribs?" as I said this she moved over to my right side.

"Naruto, I know I've already said this but this might really, really hurt you and I'm so sorry" she lifted up my arm to gain better access to my side "Does it hurt to breath?"

"Not really, it stings a little bit but other than that it's fine unless I breathe though my nose then it hurts" I informed her with a little chuckle.

"Well, ok, I'm going to touch your side now" she then proceeded to gently press her fingers on to the side that hurt the most.

"You know it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would" I said through gritted teeth.

"Then it's not broken or fractured and will probably just bruise like your nose but keep an eye on it. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for checking me over. At least I won't have to go all the way to the hospital and get questioned about how it happened, why and who and you know all that stuff"

"That's what I'm here for" she said smiling at me "just remember you're not alone"

"I know" I said smiling back at her.

"Here let me help you up" she said putting my left arm around her solders and slipping her right arm around my waist. She used all her strength to pull me up to my feet without making both of us fall back down.

"Thanks" I breathed out, realising how much pain I was actually in.

"How are you going to get home? Don't you get the school bus and you can't walk in your state"

"I'll just get the public service bus, I guess"

"Oh! Ok do you have enough money?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me Sakura, I'll be fine" I reassured her.

"Can I help you walk to the bus stop?" I didn't really need her help but if it made her feel like she was doing something then I'd let her.

"sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>R &amp; R people XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto however Naruto does own my life! ;]

**Warning**: bad language and OOC characters but not to OOC if you know what i mean

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes in this because I'm dyslexic and have relied on spell cheek most of the time so please don't hate me XD And also any views listed in this fanfic are not mine. One of my best friends is gay and he's one of the most awesome people I've had the pleasure of knowing XD

You guys I'm so sorry this took so long. Life basically got in the way. I've been kind of depressed lately and I've had some trouble with bullies of my own. But I really hope I haven't lost any one because of how long it's taken me (even though I didn't have that many in the first place but oh well)

So here you go

R&R please

* * *

><p><strong>Three small words<strong>

'Ding dong' the bell sounded. We were coming up to my stop now and I needed to get off. I stood slowly, trying not to cause myself too much pain and walked down the bus as it came to a gradual stop.

"Thanks" I said to the driver, stepping out on to the pavement. It was a short walk to my house from the bus stop but it gave me enough time to think about how I was going to explain this Tsunade and Jiraiya. I had decided up on sitting them down and just doing it that way.

I climbed the steps up to my house and opened the door.

"What are you doing home? You're supposed to be in school?" Tsunade said not once looking up from her gossip magazine.

"Mum" I said my voice cracking slightly. To this she responded (most probably hearing the sadness in my voice) by looking up at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" she rushed over and hugged me.

"I…..got…..beaten up"

"Why, who and when? You better tell me everything young man" she said leading me to the sofa and sitting me down next to her.

"Are you hurt badly?" she asked noticing my sharp intake of breath.

"No, my friend Sakura checked me over. She has training. She said I'm just going to have some bad bruising" I informed her. I realise now back when I was talking to Sakaura, I said something about not having to go to the hospital now but I had totally forgotten my mum was a nurse. (A/N) so I wouldn't have had to go to the hospital any way.

"Oh! Ok. Well now that that's out of the way. Start talking brat" she demanded. Brat being her way of showing me affection

"It happened because…..because….well because I'm…..because I'm…..gay" I said nervously because I didn't know how she was going to react.

"Can't say I'm not surprised" _well that was unexpected _"but what kind of sick person would do this to someone just because their gay? I thought maybe times had changed but I obviously thought wrong"

"What'd you mean by 'can't say I'm not surprised'?" I asked using my fingers as quotation marks.

"Well I guess I always knew. You know mothers intuition and all that"

"Tsunade I'm home" Jiraiya announced as he came through the front door "and so is Naruto by the looks of it" he said giving me the once over "what the frickin hell happened to you?" shock and concern covering his face as he asked the question "you look like shit"

"I got beaten up at school" I answered taking a deep breath.

"Why?" he asked. The only emotion conveyed on his face was concern.

"Um because….because….because I'm…I'm gay" within that second Jiraiya's face turned from one of concern to one of complete anger and fury.

"YOUR WHAT?" and with that Jiraiya exploded "no son of mine whether a product of my own juices or someone else's is going to be gay!"

"Jiraiya calm down, it's not a big deal, it's just who he is even if he is a brat" that again being a show of affection.

"I will not calm down Tsunade. Naruto go to your room. I don't want to see your face any more." _Great, now my home life is fucked up to._

"But…"

"Just go Naruto" he cut me off. "NOW!" he yelled when I didn't budge.

"FINE!" I yelled back standing up and barging past him "I'll just fucking hide away in my room for the rest of my life" I shouted before slamming my bedroom door shut and locking it.

Watch your mouth and don't you dare take that tone with me" came the muffled reply.

"Fuck off" I mumbled going to my draw and taking out my iPod and my skull candy headphones, flopped down on my bed and put them on. I scrolled though the play list's looking for the on marked bullet and played alone, my favourite song by them. Bullet is my guilty pleasure. No one knew I liked them not even my friends. Well their not even my friends any more but yeah even they didn't know. I turned the volume up to block out the arguing I could now here going on in the background, letting Jiraiya the music and my thoughts take over.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? I mean I only have half of the people I used to have left. Well at least I still have them I could have lost everything and everyone. Maybe I should ask Sasuke if maybe if he could get his brother to talk to me and tell me how he coped with all this but I don't even know Sasuke that well, yet. I should probably get to know him better first. When I have the time between getting beaten up and hiding from homophobic Sysco bastard, who wants to kill me. How did I lose all this just by being gay? I mean why. Dose life hate me so much that it's willing to take everything happy away from me as so as I get it? Come on you took my parents and now you want all this to? It's probably for the best. I didn't deserve any of it any way. It's my fault. It's __ALL__ my fault. _

_I mean, if I wasn't born then she'd still be alive and if I didn't run out in front of that truck, then dad wouldn't have had to push me out of the way and get knocked over instead of me. Life if you hate me so much the why couldn't you just let me get knocked over? Unless your just keeping me around for your entertainment. In that case, life is a sick sadistic bastard. _At this point I was starting to get a head ache now. So I turned off my music and took off my head phones. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Hay brat, can I come in?" Tsunade called out.

"Yeah, hang on" came my half-hearted reply. I stood up off my bed and walked over to the mirror. The burses had now started to show up on my face, my hair was all over the place, so basically I looked like shit. I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"You can come in now" I said going to sit back down on the edge of my bed.

"Are you ok" Tsunade asked walking in and sitting next to me.

"No" I answered turning to face her "I've lost everything over the course of one day"

"You haven't lost everything" she reassured me stroking my hair "you still have me and that girl, um, Sakura right?" I nodded in reply "see you still have us"

"Yeah, but what about Jiraiya and Ki… the guy who beat me up?" I avoided telling her it was Kiba. She would only get in touch with the school and Kiba's mum, Kiba would get in trouble, then take it out on me and if I could prevent that from happening I would.

"Don't worry about them. Jiraiya will so come around, he just needs a few days to sulk and he'll be back to that same old perverted man he usually is."

"I don't think he will. Not this time" I said shaking my head.

"We'll just have to wait and see. As for this bullying thing, would you like me to ring the school? You know get them to sort these assholes out?"

"No, that would only make things worse for me. I'll just lay low for a while"

"But that's not a life Naruto and I want you to have one, a happy one. Where you can be yourself, without having to hide."

"I know but listen, if you call the school, the bully's, they'll just do it again only ten times worse. So for my sake please don't call them" I pleaded hoping she would listen to me.

"Ok, fine, if you're sure?" I nodded I response and she nodded back to me.

"Well, I'm going to the shop to pick up a few things. Is there anything you need or want?" she announced while getting up from my bed. I was just about to open my mouth to answer when she beat me to it.

"Hang on. Stupid question. Ramen, right?" She knew me to well.

"Yep, please?" I said smiling. She smiled back, before turning and leaving.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

Leave a review if want or not I don't mind XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hay guy's long time no see huh?

I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry about taking so long with this! I'm a bad person and I've probably lost my readers because I took so long to update! but I'm back of good and I'm determined to finish this! Believe it :P

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto however Naruto does own me! ;]

**Warning:** bad language and OOC characters but not to OOC if you know what I mean

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes in this because I'm dyslexic and have relied on spell cheek most of the time so please don't hate me XD And also any views listed in this fanfic are not mine.

_read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Three Small Words - Chapter 5<strong>

The same thing happened everyday single day. In the mornings I would leave my house early, so that I could walk to school to avoid getting the bus and wouldn't end up being late, then I would spend most of my school day trying to avoid Kiba, only to get court by Chouji and Shikamaru at lunch time and get taken to Kiba to get beaten up by him. Then after school I'd go home, get into another argument with Jiraiya and then lock myself in my room until the next day. Then the cycle starts all over again.

...

It was 8:25 when I arrived at school, so that left me 15minuets until school started and 10 minutes until Kiba got there. With that in mind I made my way towards my form room like I did every morning. On my way there I walked past many other class rooms' peering in every single one out of curiosity. I kept on like that until one room in particular made me stop dead in my tracks. There standing in one of the art class rooms, observing something with one of the most attractive looks of concentration on his face, was Uchiha Sasuke. I had been seeing him around school a lot more lately. Well, mainly when I'm hiding in the cleaning cupboard but I had developed a slight crush on him. I pivoted on the balls of my feet so that I was facing him properly, but now that I had a better view it was like I was stuck there, almost as if I was in a trance. How could anyone not be attracted to him? His face looks like it had been sculpted by angels, his flawlessly pale skin, his gravity deifying hair still in the same buck butt style that only he could pull off, his eyes like dark bottomless pits that even the most resistant of people would get lost in, wait his eyes?

"Naruto? Are you ok?" oh crap he's looking right at me and I'm just stood here, staring at him. Again. Why does this always happen. "Naruto? Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Umm… yeah. Sorry. I'm just... um… going to go now. Bye Sasuke." I replied snapping myself out of it and turning away from him.

"No, Naruto wait, what are you apologizing for and where are you going? Come back here" he called stepping out of the class room and grabbing onto my solder "I'm actually really glad I saw you. I need someone else's opinion on…" he pulled me into the class room and stood me in front of a canvas "…This!"

"Wow that's so cool" In front of me was the weirdest thing I had ever seen in my life. It was like an amazing jumble of different colours, shapes and patterns but it was also very, very confusing "but what the hell is it?" I wondered out loud tilting my head to the right.

"It's abstract art idiot!" Sasuke answered mockingly.

"I'm not an idiot!" I shouted at him. "Bastard, just because I don't know much about art it does not make me an idiot!" At this he rolled his eyes and turned to face me.

"So what happened to your face this time?" he asked. I flinched in reaction to his question. Concern danced across his features and flickered in his eyes. But it only stayed for a second before disappearing again.

"My face?" _what did he m-..?_ And then it dawned on me. "Oh, you mean the bruises? They were there when I woke up this morning" I lied. Like I did every time I had a new injury and he asked me about it.

"Stop lying to me Naruto I am not a fool, bruises don't just mysteriously appear overnight, someone keeps doing this to you" he snapped. He paused for a second. He seemed to be calming himself down. "Now" he took a breath "tell me what really happened" he continued, looking me straight in the eye.

"No! Why should I?" I decided to challenge him. Why did he have to know anyway?

"Because I don't think you've done anything wrong, you defiantly do not deserve to be treated this way and I don't know why.." he shuffled closer to me and hesitantly put his hand on my cheek, rubbing it slightly with his thumb "..but something inside of me hates seeing you like this" I felt my face heat up at his words and the sparks that instantly passed through my body from his touch, left me tingling all over. But to soon his hand retreated and left my cheek feeling cold, naked even. "So please, Naruto, tell me who's doing this to you" I didn't want to tell him because if Kiba found out I had told someone he would kill me for sure. But at the same time for some reason unknown to me I did, I felt like I needed to tell him and that need was drowning out all other thoughts.

"Fine. It's….it's" _come on just say it already! Tell him! _"It's Inuzuka Kiba"

"I heard my name, you wouldn't be talking about me now would you Naruto?" _that voice! _I sucked in a quick breath and span around to face the direction it came from. There he was, standing in the doorway with a smug smile spread across his face, Kiba.

"N-no" came my stuttered reply. _Damn I'm such a wimp!_

"Oh…" he stepped into the class room, closed the door behind him and lent against it. "…so you weren't rating me out to the Uchiha then? Because I'm pretty sure you were" he continued while taking a couple of steps towards me.

"N-no" I repeated. "You're lying to me Naruto, and you know what happens to liars don't you?" he asked inching closer again. I give a cut nod in reply. "Good I'm glad you know because if you don't start telling me the truth very soon, that's what's going to happen to you." He said poking me in the chest. "So start talking" he sneered grabbing to front of my t-shirt with both hands and pulling me up so that I was on my tip toes, looking him straight in the eye.

"Put. Him. Down. Right. Now." Sasuke growled from behind me, surprising both me and Kiba.

"Aww is Sas-uke sticking up for his little boy fri-"

"Shut it Inuzuka!" Sasuke snarled cutting off his sentence "Put. Naruto. Down." He said taking a step forward with each word.

"Fine if that's what you want" with that said he let go of my top and I instantly fell to the floor. He then took a step towards Sasuke so that they we're eye to eye. I decided it was safer to stay where I was. "Watch it pretty boy I-"

"oh, you think I'm pretty do you? Looks like someone's got a secret of their own" Sasuke cut in mockingly and Kiba visibly paled at his words "Is that why you're bullying Naruto? Because you yourself are ga-"

"No!" Kiba barked, glaring at Sasuke.

"What's the matter dog breath?" Kiba glared harder at him, if that was even possible "Afraid of the truth?"

"You have no idea who you're messing with, Uchiha"

"I know exactly who I'm messing with actually. Inuzuka Kiba, born on the seventh of July, you live with your mother Tsume and your sister Hana. You also have a dog called Akamaru who goes everywhere with accept for school" _how the hell does Sasuke know all this stuff?_ "Both your mother and sister are vets and someday you wish to work alongside them. However you're worried you'll end up being a failure, just like your fathe-"

"Enough!" Kiba howled "I have had enough of you games Uchiha. I'm leaving. Oh and Naruto you'll pay for this later" he said turning away from Sasuke and walking towards the door. But before he could exit the room Sasuke spoke again.

"Oh! That warning won't be necessary Kiba because you see my father's company owns the company that employs your mother and sister. With one quick phone call I can have both of them fired, and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kiba challenged.

"Try me because if I see a single scratch on Naruto body, caused by you or one of your little friends, I won't even hesitate."

"Whatever" He snarled in reply and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoped you liked it XD<em>**

**_Leave a review telling me what you think :{D_**

**_I'll be back in a week with the the next chapter_**

**_xxxx_**


End file.
